


Good Behavior [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Greed!Lan Fan, Multi, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possession, for lingfan anyway, greed doesn't believe in pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Good Behavior" by coraxes."Ling is checking him out again."
Relationships: Greed/Lan Fan/Ling Yao
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Good Behavior [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coraxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814288) by [coraxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes). 



Length: 6:10  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good%20behavior.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good%20behavior%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a resurgence of FMA feels, so obviously it was time to make more podfic for my OT3. Thanks to coraxes for having blanket permission. Used to fill my "read angrily" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
